Rendezvous raté
by Hermione-xx-Draco
Summary: Hermione reçoit un mot d'un 'inconnu' lui demandant de la retrouver quelque part... - OS -


_OS: Rendez-vous raté_

_**J**_e me levais, comme chaque matin et me dirigea vers le petit salon que je devais partager avec mon homologue : Drago Malefoy. Ça fait 6 ans que je le déteste, mais voila environs 6 mois que l'on cohabite ensemble et j'ai appris à le connaître, à vivre avec lui. J'ai beaucoup appris sur lui, sur son passé surtout. Il n'est pas un gros dur comme il veut le faire passer, mais il à un masque. Tout le monde tombe dans le panneau, c'est dommage par ce qu'il est un mes bien. Il m'a même confié que son plus grand souhait était de ne pas devenir un Mangemort et d'intégrer l'ordre du Phoenix. Je lui ai répondu qu'il était fou de vouloir faire ça, mais il m'a répondu qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour partir de chez lui et de renier sa famille. J'ignore encore toujours pourquoi.  
Je suis à présent dans la salle de bain. Je prends une douche et me prépare. Je me regarde dans le miroir et me rappelles comme chaque matin la fille que j'étais avant. Celle avec les cheveux bruns bouclés et indomptables. La fille sans formes, que personne ne veut en tant que petite amie. Si on me voit maintenant, on ne dirait plus la même chose. Mes cheveux sont encore toujours bruns, mais ils sont lisses et je ne casse plus ma brosse en voulant les coiffer. J'ai aussi des formes ou il le faut et un beau ventre plat. J'eu un petit sourire en voyant ce changement radical. Mais, j'ai peut-être changé physiquement, mais ma passion préférée est encore et toujours la bibliothèque. Je fus sortie de mes pensées quand j'entendis des coups à la porte. J'allais ouvrir et vit Drago devant moi. Il n'avait sur lui qu'un boxer, laissant donc voir son torse parfaitement musclé.  
- Tu comptes encore sortir ? me demanda-t-il.  
- Excuse-moi, mais je suis une fille. Si tu n'as pas envie d'être en retard tu n'as qu'à te lever plus tôt et te laver directement ! répondis-je avant de passer par la porte et de sortir.  
Je me dirigeais vers la grande salle quand Ron arriva.  
- 'Mione !  
- Salut Ron, dis-je à ce dernier.  
Ça faisait 2 mois qu'on sortait ensembles, mais c'était une relation assez compliquée. Personne n'était au courant qu'on sortait ensemble mis à part Ginny et Harry, et on ne se voyait près ce que jamais seuls. J'aimerais être parfois seuls avec lui, mais quelque chose en moi mes dit que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, mais j'ignore pourquoi. On se dirigea donc ensemble vers la grande salle ou l'on s'assit l'un en face de l'autre. J'étais en train de manger quand en une fois mon attention fut attirée par la venue d'un couple. Je savais que Drago sortait avec Pansy Parkinson, mais malgré cela, à chaque fois que je les vois ensembles j'ai envie de taper la Serpentard. Je pris mon sac de cours et me dirigea le plus vite possible vers ma salle de classe. J'étais incapable de regarder le couple se bécoter une minute de plus ! Je fis vite rattrapée par Ron qui m'agrippa le poignet.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a 'Mione ? me demanda-t-il.  
- Rien,... C'est rien... J'ai juste envie de ne pas être en retard à mon cours...  
- Mais on à encore 30 minutes !  
- Je sais... mais le temps d'y aller...  
Ron leva les yeux au ciel mais me laissa quand même repartir. J'en fus soulagée.

Trois quart d'heures plus tard j'étais dans les cachots en train de concocter une potion avec Drago. Depuis le début de l'année on devait travailler ensemble dans ce cours et, même si au début on n'arrêtait pas de s'engueuler, on arrivait enfin à travailler ensemble. Une amitié c'était formée grâce à cette entraide.  
- J'ai oublié d'aller chercher des feuilles de plante à Pipaillon, tu pourrais aller en chercher ? me demanda Drago soudainement.  
Je le regardais puis alla en chercher. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'oublier des ingrédients... Je revins quelques secondes plus tard avec 5 feuilles en mains.

Le cours de potions passait énormément vite. Je me rendais donc à mon prochain cours, le cours de botanique. Pendant le chemin, Ron m'interpellait.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il te prend Hermione ? me demanda-t-il.  
Je le regardais incompris.  
- Pourquoi est ce que tu regardais Malefoy comme ça ?  
- Quoi, mais... Qu'est ce que... Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? bégayais-je.  
- Attends, tu as vu comment tu le regardais en cours ? Tu ne pouvais pas détacher tes yeux de lui ! Et lui... il... Il te regardait comme si vous étiez amis !  
Drago n'avait pas voulu que je dise à mes amis que nous étions amis. Je savais que ça allait me retomber dessus un jour, mais j'espérais me tromper.  
- écoute Ron, Drago et moi... tentais-je.  
- Depuis quand tu l'appelles Drago ? me coupa-t-il.  
- Je l'appelle comme je veux ! lui répondis-je. Et puis, on est amis !  
- Quoi ? Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ! hurla Ron. Je ne croyais pas que tu allais tomber aussi bas !  
Je le regardais droit dans les yeux et du me retenir pour ne pas le gifler. Je compris enfin pourquoi Drago avait tant insisté pour ne pas révéler notre amitié aux autres, et je le remerciai intérieurement. Puis je sifflais à Ron :  
- Si ça ne te plait pas, tu n'as qu'à aller te faire voir ! J'ai le droit de me lier d'amitié avec qui je veux, ce n'est pas toi qui m'en empêchera !  
- Non, mais Hermione, tu ne comprends pas que tu nous trahis ? demanda Ron.  
Je su percevoir la haine dans les yeux de mon ami et commençait à avoir peur. Jamais je n'avais vu tant de haine en quelqu'un. Soudainement Ron partit. Il courrait derrière quelqu'un, mais je n'arrivais pas à voir clairement qui c'était. Ce fut seulement quand Ron avait rattrapé la personne et l'avait ordonné de se retourner que je me rendis compte de l'identité de la personne. Drago ! Je couru le plus vite que je pouvais vers les deux ennemis tout en ordonnant à Ron d'arrêter. Mais bien sûr il ne m'écouta pas. Ron était en train de donner des coups dans le ventre de Drago quand j'arrivais. J'étais horrifiée. J'aurais cru que Drago se défendrait, mais il ne fit rien. Il était par terre et encaissait chaque coup donné par Ron.  
- Ron, arrête ! hurlais-je en larmes.  
Je ne supportais pas la vue de violence, et encore moins quand ça impliquait quelqu'un de proche. Ron s'en prenait entre temps au beau visage de Drago. Du sang ruisselait le long de la joue de Drago, mais Ron n'arrêta pas pour autant. Je pris ma baguette et lança un sort de paralysie sur Ron avant de me jeter sur Drago.  
- ça va ? demandais-je.  
- Oui, merci... murmura-t-il difficilement.  
Je l'aidai à se relever et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. [Je crois que j'ai quelque chose avec les infirmeries XD] J'appelais l'infirmière et lui expliquait ce qu'il s'était passé. Mme Pomfresh me remercia et me dit que je pouvais retourner à mes occupations. Je me dirigeai donc le plus vite possible vers mon cours de botanique.

Ron ne m'adressa pas la parole jusqu'au midi. Il s'approcha de moi quand j'étais dans un couloir désert et il me plaqua contre un mur. Il s'approcha de moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, mais je le repoussais.  
- Qu'est ce que tu crois ? lui criais-je.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? me demanda-t-il d'un air innocent.  
- Arrête de faire l'innocent ! Comment as-tu pu t'en prendre à Drago ? Il ne t'a rien fait !  
- Non, c'est vrai au moment même il ne m'a rien fait, mais ça fait 7 ans que je me fais insulter tous les jours par ce crétin, et c'était la goute qui a fait déborder la vase. Je n'y peux rien si j'étais en colère.  
Je ne pu me retenir plus longtemps et le gifla.  
- ça t'apprendra à réfléchir à 2 fois avant de faire quelque chose !  
Puis je partis. J'étais fâchée contre Ron. C'est un imbécile ! Comment ais-je pu sortir avec lui ? Je me dirigeai vers ma salle commune, en espérant y trouver Drago, mais je me souvenais qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Je m'assis dans un des fauteuils et prit mon bouquin de Potion. Je commençais à le feuilleter quand une petite feuille rectangulaire en sortait. Sur la feuille seules quelques phrases étaient marquées.

_Hermione,__  
__J'aimerais te parler seul, sans personne...__  
__Rejoins-moi ce soir à 23 heures 30 sous le Saule Cogneur dans le parc._

Personne n'avait signé, et je ne reconnus pas l'écriture. J'étais intrigué et essaya donc de trouver le moindre indice qui pourrait me dire de qui venait le mystérieux bout de papier, mais je n'en trouvais aucun. J'en conclus donc que le seul moyen de savoir à qui appartenait le petit mot était de me rendre à l'endroit indiqué, à l'heure indiquée. Et c'est ce que je fis. À 23 heures 15 je pris un pull et le mit avant de sortir sans faire de bruit du château. Il faisait noir, mais la lune éclairait le parc. Je marchais vers le Saule Cogneur tout en ayant une boule dans le ventre. J'étais angoissée. J'attendais sous le saule jusqu'à 24 heures, mais personne ne vint. J'étais déçue et espérait que ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui avait fait ça pour ce moquer de moi. Je suivis mes pieds, et quand je relevais ma tête je vis que j'étais devant les lourdes portes de l'infirmerie. J'ouvris les portes en faisant le moins de bruit possible et me dirigea vers le lit ou était couché Drago. J'avais envie de lui parler mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Heureusement, il était encore éveillé.  
- Hermione... murmura-t-il en me voyant. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
- J'ai reçu un mot de quelqu'un en me disant de l'attendre dans le parc, mais il n'est jamais venu... dis-je d'un air déprimé.  
Un sourire illumina pourtant le visage défiguré de Drago. Comment pouvait-il rigoler d'un telle situation ?  
- Je sais pourquoi il n'est pas venu... dit-il pour finir.  
- Pourquoi ? demandais-je.  
- Il est à l'infirmerie... répondit-il.  
Je parcouru la pièce du regard, mais ne vit personne d'autre que nous.  
- Il n'y à personne dans l'infirmerie ! lui dis-je.  
- Si, il y en à 2.  
Je le regardai à nouveau incomprise.  
- Il y a une magnifique Gryffondor, et un Serpentard fou d'elle.  
Je compris enfin ce qu'il voulait me dire et le regarda. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Était-ce possible. Est-ce que l'union entre un Serpentard et une Gryffondor est possible ? Je sentis une main me prendre le poignet et m'attirer vers lui. J'avais mes lèvres à à peine 2 mm de celle de Drago, mon prince charmant. Je compris qu'il ne franchirait pas la barrière sans mon accord donc le fit moi-même. Mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes, nos langues commencèrent une danse enflammée,... Jamais je n'avais été aussi heureuse !


End file.
